


What it means to be a winchester

by Rachioi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/A, Alivedean, BAMF, Backstory, Canon, Dark, Deaddean, Death, Drama, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, First Time, Grimdark, Heartbreaking, Hiatus, Impala, Jossed, Lotsofsam, M/F, OC, OCC - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, POV Third Person, POV everyone, Retcon, SPN - Freeform, Short, Suicidalthoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, WIP, Winchester - Freeform, dark/dean, h/c, humancastiel - Freeform, saaaaaam, sam/OC, samincuterelationship, samsamsam, shocking, spndrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachioi/pseuds/Rachioi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam struggles and has to learn to live life without Dean,he saves a hot young retired hunter who he falls in love with....while The monstrous siptations straight from hell are after Sam and every single hunter that ever existed. Meanwhile having Cas by his side trying to save his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope?

The warm sunlight hits Sam's face through the crack of the hotel window as he sleeps, so peaceful just like a new born baby nothing to fear, naive to the horrors of this world.

I've been watching over him all night he doesn't know I'm here but I feel like it's my duty to look after him Dean would want that. Though Sam looks calm I know his dreams, nightmares I should say ever since it happened he hasn't been the same Deans like his second half and without him Sams like a lost puppy you can't help but feel sorry for him.

I wipe the watery substance off my forehead they call it sweat, I'm still getting used to this human form I feel things that I didn't before pain, and other emotions I don't understand even though I'm human now I still can't sleep.

It scares me being somewhere where I'm not in control I don't want to know what's inside my head these so called dreams they talk about scare me my inner most thoughts, fears what would a past angel dream about anyway?

Sam tosses and turns the nightmares getting worse should I wake him? I kneel beside the bed I nudge him on the shoulder he wakes pure terror on his face these are dark times and Sam isn't dealing with it well. He looks up at me those deep eyes staring at me searching for a way out of this hell hole.

"Castiel?"he croaks, "What are you doing here?" The puzzled look on his face almost humors me.

"I'm worried about you, I've been tracking you. "What are you doing to yourself? All this drinking and reckless ﬁghting, why are you doing this? You're being stupid! Is this really what you think Dean would have wanted?!"

"Stuff what Dean would have wanted!" Sam yells. He gets out of bed and takes a swig of whisky, he hasn't shaven in days. "You have to stop before you end up killing yourself! This is not like you Sam your smart what were you thinking?! " I'm frustrated how could he be so stupid! 

"You know what Cas? I don't fucking care! Everyone I know has died,what's left for me? why should I bother living?!"He looks at me, emptiness is all I can see he take's another swig of the whisky and starts shoving stuff into a dufﬂe bag.

"What are you even doing here Cas? You stupid son of a bitch! What's left for you here?"

"I'm looking out for you, Im doing what Dean would have wanted, I can't let him down you know that"

Sam's ﬁnished packing his stuff into the ratty bag he now stands holding the bag slung over his shoulder staring at me with those angry eyes.

"Listen to me Castiel! Dean is dead and there's nothing we can do about it he's gone so stop trying to be a loyal little ass and leave me the fuck alone because I sure don't want you here!".

"Where are you going Sam!" I angrily spit,

"anywhere but here!" He shouts. "There's no hope left in this world maybe I should go hang myself now save them the effort, you know they're coming for us every last one of us and where all fucked Cas where all fucked!" Sam stutters.

"You can't give up!" I yell, "When your mother died, when Jess died you went after yellow eyes and you killed the little fucker, you can't seriously be giving up now, not you Sam Winchester it's not like you, it's not in your blood!".

"Look Cass I don't know what you expect me to do,the Siptation's won't give in they'll murder us all and they can't be killed you know that!" Sam stands at the dirty old hotel door. "Cas you're human now,you can live a normal life run, get a job, a family. Leave me there's nothing left for you here your just dragging yourself down with me, good luck Cas have a normal life and I won't be seeing you again will I?"

"Sam I won't give up on you.."

"Goodbye Castiel" Sam harshly whispers.

And before I know it Sam paces out the door I stand there staring out the door astonished this is nothing like Sam I fear he's slipping through my ﬁngers. I look around the room the peeling outdated wallpaper, the stained white bed sheets, the worn ﬂat gray carpet the winchester brothers always chose the most lovely hotel rooms don't they?

Although that's out of their control but this is worse than usual ever since Deans check out the quality of hotel rooms has gone down significantly. Dean was always the one to do the scamming it's just not in Sams nature he's too caring and gentle to do such a thing to someone I honestly don't know how he's getting he's money these days...I guess there's still a bit of Sam left in that hard shell.

I hear the hum of the Impala as it starts up and the sound disappearing as it speeds off into the distance something drops in the pit of my stomach that was most likely the last time I will ever see Sam its up to him now...


	2. Greasy haired men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles and has to learn to live life without Dean he saves a hot young retired hunter who he falls in love with....while The monstrous situations straight from hell are after Sam and every single hunter that ever existed.meanwhile having Cas by his side trying to save his ass.

The Impala hums as Sam speeds down the road his emotionless face staring out at the endless stretch of asphalt starring back and forth at the gun on the passengers seat back to the road, it taunts him, a way out of this mess is laying on the seat right next to him. I could end this right now couldn't I?

Just one easy pull of the trigger and this could all be over no more running, no more Castiel on my back, no more pain. Even though this seems like a good plan his rational thoughts always win the battle,the only thing keeping Sam alive is Dean. Castiel was right and Sam knew it he knew what he is doing is wrong, he knows he shouldn't but it's the only thing that keeps away his thoughts of Dean.

See Dean's always been there for him since he was born Deans looked out for him when no one else would and would do anything for his little brother, he sure wouldn't let him get killed. How could I have ever let that happen?I should have been there, I should of had his back like he would of had mine.

Sam stares out the windscreen to see a small town just in view, the petrol tank is empty so he has to make the stop. The Impala's shinny black paint job glistens in the sunlight as Sam pulls the car into the gas station, the ratty place stinks like petrol and mold and there's no other cars in sight.

He ﬁnishes ﬁlling the car and heads towards the building...I Step through the door, the place is deserted not a single person wandering around or getting gas station coffee from a sketchy machine.The only noise is the hum of a beat up refrigerator.

There's no one at the counter just a rack of gum and newspaper's."Hello?", No answer. Sam looks around puzzled where is everyone? "Hello,someone gonna serve me?" He questions getting annoyed.

A man suddenly pops out from the back of the store greasy brown hair, unshaven, wearing a plaid top and dirty jeans. "Oh hey y'all i's just in the jon" the man said a nervous look on his face wiping sweat off his forehead and tucking in the his ratty top this puzzled Sam as the toilet was on the other side of the store.

"What can I do for y'all?" he mumbles.

"Just gas" Sam explains to the dirty man.

"Sure thing" he says walking to the front of the store, the man gets to the front of the desk and taps his ﬁngers on it vigorously he pulls up his gray ancient cap smooths his hair back and replaces it Sam walks up to the desk the man scribbles something on a note pad hastily and slides it over to Sam.

Sam crease's his eyes confused and picks up the note the scribbled writing reads: 'HELP ME'. Sams heart rate accelerates the man looks at Sam nervously breathing heavily sweat drips down his face he nudges his head to the back room he came out of.

Sam looks at him intensely he reaches for his gun in the back of his belt he holds it out in front of him and signals for the man to be quiet and slowly paces towards the back room he reaches the door and slowly twists the door knob.The door opens to a dark wide store room and 3 Siptatian's await him.

"Hello Sam" the closest one spits, it cunningly laughs. "So we meet again" it slides a knife through its hand cutting it, it doesn't ﬂinch it licks the blood off its hand and wipes it on its pants. They all wear black suits, one standing next to the closest one and the other holding a knife against a very terriﬁed young woman's throat behind them. Sam stares at them in pure hatred.

"You!" He yells,"you son of a bitc..!".

"Now, now Sammy always the little hot head weren't we?"it says.

"You should all burn in hell where you belong!". Sam aggressively stammered holding the gun up at them.

"Put the gun down Sam you know nothing can save you, you know we would ﬁnd you eventually we always do..." the Siptation spoke.

"Fine take me but let the girl go! She has nothing to do with this!" Sam yelled."Now why would we do that Sam when we can have both of you" it said cunningly.

The woman screamed as the Siptation drew the knife closer to her neck, her long brown hair in front of her face I looked into her eyes she looked horriﬁed her blue jeans and ﬂoral tea shirt dirty and ripped and a large cut across her forehead. The closest Siptation raised his hand and ﬂung Sam across the room. Sam felt himself being levitated and the pain in his back as he was ﬂung against the wall.

Sam lay there motionless for a few seconds everything spins as he watches the Siptations close in...Then suddenly the man with the greasy hair and grey cap burst through the door and stabs the second Siptation in the stomach with a pocket knife.

"LET HER GO!"

He yelled nervously looking back and fourth searching for an answer, they all laugh. The Siptation tips its head at the man and gives him a big wide grin of sharp teeth, it grabs the handle of the knife and slowly pulls it out of its stomach not changing its expression.

The creature then grabs the man on the back and stabs him in the same spot twisting the knife left then right inside him. The man screams in pain as the Siptation rips out the knife and stabs him multiple times with the same method it grins it's enjoying every moment.

The woman is hysterical, "JOHNNY!" She screams crying. Sam vomits then everything ﬁnally stops spinning he gets up and staggers over to the Siptation with the poor man and rests the pistol against its head, Sam pulls the trigger the Siptation hits the ﬂoor but not for long.

The other two Siptations turn their attention towards Sam, Sam shoots them booth in the head they fall down. He rushes over to the dying man but it's too late, the man's pale and lifeless, there's blood everywhere, Sam looks away and the woman runs over to the dead man and crys into him.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispers, "but we have to get out of here" she looks up at him tears running down her smooth tan face blood all over her she doesn't say a thing.


	3. Who to trust

The sun sets at the dreary gas station as the three siptations rise the leader fuming.

"What do you mean he got away!" The leader spits "that Sam Winchester will pay, if it's the last thing I do!"

His echo bounces off the walls of the store room frightening the other siptations.

"I will rip his little companions throat out while he watches! and his fuckwit of a brother"...

The other siptations shake and shrink to their knees pleading expressions on their faces but their not looking at the leader siptation...their looking behind him.

"what was that about me?"a deep voice intrudes,

The leader siptation slowly turns around to face a tall man with deep green eyes, freckles and sturdy bow legs...

"see I don't like it when insignificant little pricks fuck up their one simple job!"he fumes

"I'm so sorry your greatness you see it was these retards who stuffed up the job." The leader siptation points a shakey finger towards the others.

"I ask of you only one thing, one simple little thing, to kill my brother and YOU CANT EVEN DO THAT!"

The siptations shudder as the man with the green eyes yells.The man calms down, he sighs

"well you know what they say, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

He slams all three siptations up against the storeroom wall, boxes fly everywhere they beg him while they squirm against the wall then in one quick flick of the wrist he breaks their necks.


End file.
